Midday in the Meadow
by silentmusic16
Summary: They are together in the meadow. Even if it's just for an afternoon, they're together. And that's all that matters to them. An IU rokunami oneshot. Completed.


**I'm back~! This is just something simple I came up with. It's technically IU and it's really short (like 1 and a half pages on Microsoft Word). Plus, it's the first 3rd person fic I've done in the while so it's style is a bit different than my usual style. I really like it, though, and I hope you guys do too!**

**Not much to say in the inspiration department, but what basically inspired this was Black Moth Super Rainbow's _Falling Through A Field_ album. _Dandelion Gum, _an album by the same artist, also inspired some of this.**

**Reading this while listening to anything off of the _Falling Through A Field _album is recommended.**

* * *

Flowers around her body. Around her head. Around her heart. Fallen leaves in a myriad of colors are scattered around the girl. Green grass is still growing and white clouds listlessly float across a crisp blue sky. The flowers are of all different species and color and scent. They spread themselves around and in no particular pattern: red with pink with blue with green with yellow and everything in between. Large trees surround the meadow and roses in white, red, and pink form a boundary between the field and the trees.

Her eyes are closed and the sun heats her eyelids along with the rest of her face. A smile is apparent to the boy entering the sanctuary of flora.

Fair-skinned and blonde, she was wearing a soft white sun dress. Her clothes move with the direction of the wind and any hair not pinned under her head also blows to the side.

Her sketch pad, filled to the brim with drawings of a blonde boy she knew, is lying to her side. And despite the pencil in its binding, the pages ruffled and turned with each gust.

Sometimes in her sleep the girl sighs or moves, occasionally rubbing her eyes in bouts of semi-consciousness.

The blond boy, the same one pictured in the girl's sketches, took in the sights as he walked towards the girl he loved. He breathed in every scent in the air and his blue eyes absorbed every color under the bright, midday sun.

The boy is dressed in a black leather cloak and his hair is spiked.

When he reaches the artist he sits down quietly and places her head in his lap. She moves a bit as her sleep is disturbed, but soon enough she is back to a comfortable sleep, now with a wider, more genuine smile. He grasps her hands and interlocks their fingers.

He brushes some hair from her face and relishes in her smile. It makes him so glad to see her happy; she's usually very distraught and reserved.

The only thing wrong with the scene is the lack of animals and insects and living creatures besides the couple. It's unnatural. It's unnerving. But it's normal.

Time passes. Hours or minutes or seconds neither person knows, but they both know that it passes. Time passing is an inevitability.

With a sigh the blond boy is forced to leave her by the others. He bends down and kisses her forehead. It's a light, but meaningful kiss. During the kiss, and before the boy moves her head from his lap, the girl squeezes his hands. Now conscious but with her eyes still shut, she's reminded that they need to be separated. Neither party wants this, but it's the order of things.

It's not much of a problem, though. They both know that the same thing will happen the next day, and the next, and the next, just like always. The afternoon is the only time they can be together and they take pleasure in each others' company, even if it's only for a little while.

She squeezes his hands once more before he leaves. When she hears the portal the boy walked through close, she sits up and stretches, rubs her eyes, yawns. And when she returns to the castle through her own portal, she looks out the window into the field hundreds of feet below her tower. Marluxia tends to it when the blondes leave, as though they poison its very existence and he has the antidote to cure it.

Midday in the meadow is their favorite time of day.

Sometimes she dreams about it at night while lying in her bead.

And sometimes they both dream about it at night while lying in each other's arms.

* * *

**So...how did you like it?**

**Reviews are love, just sayin'... **

**Also: I've basically been off of this site for a while, so I want to apologize to anyone who's fics I have yet to finish reading or who's fics I've promised to read but haven't yet. I'm really sorry!**


End file.
